


Secure Yourself

by Harukaskye



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukaskye/pseuds/Harukaskye
Summary: I'm not quite sure where I am going with this. I've not written a FF before... or any story for that part. However, I am such a HUGE shipper of Trini and Kimberly in the new Power Rangers movie and just felt like I needed to get their story out. If you have suggestions please feel free to leave them. I'm a n00b. :)





	1. Chapter 1

_Shit._ Trini was in trouble. When she yelled down at the group of teens screwing around at the quarry, Trini didn’t realize _she_ was there. Trini was about to run off--something she was an expert at--when the ground caved in and she fell into a heap of rubble. Ouch.

Standing behind the others, she glanced curiously--and cautiously-- at the different coloured stones. She briefly acknowledged two guys arguing over the ownership of these stones when the alarms went off. _Christ_. The last thing Trini needed was to get caught by some Rent-a-Cop for trespassing… or being blamed for the explosion that strange kid caused. She took off running, without hesitation. Two boys jumped into a van and she was highly aware of someone, probably that Asian kid that was always spying on her, just footsteps behind. Turning her head, Trini was shocked to find it was in fact not the Asian kid but Kimberly. Trini felt her already racing heart beat even faster. Shaking her head to clear her mind, she saw the van approaching with the side door open and one of the guys holding out his arm. All of a sudden, Kimberly grabbed Trini by the hand and pulled her towards the van.

The impact was hard. She remembers the exact moment the train hit them. She should be dead… how is she lying here, in bed, pretty much unscathed? Was it a dream? Standing up, something fell out of her bed onto the floor. Picking it up, she noticed it was that strange yellow stone. _Bizarre_. After getting dressed, she bounded down the stairs and lost her footing. Somehow, she caught herself and landed in the most peculiar position… still on her feet. Huh. As she walked to school, Trini spotted a dilapidated wall. Wondering what secrets it was hiding, she decided to take a detour. She threw her backpack over and did a running start to give her a bit extra oomf to scale the wall. Only, instead of grabbing onto the wall to lift herself over, she found herself soaring through the air, over the wall, and into the side of a tree trunk. “What the fuck?!” she cursed, spitting blood out of her mouth. That was definitely strange and not normal. She needed to get to the bottom of this… something was definitely wrong with her.

Returning to the quarry, she heard that Zach dude yelling at her… referring to her as “Crazy Girl.” She was _not_ crazy. The other teens started spouting off bizarre powers they had gained in the last 24 hours. She wanted no part of them. She was already “different”-- she didn't need something else to make her a bigger freak of nature than she already was. So she started running up the quarry rocks… trying her best to get away from them. No dice. That Asian kid started following her with Kimberly on his heels, eventually passing him up. As Kimberly approached her, Trini looked for her next escape route. She was cornered on the ledge… looking up, she saw a triumphant grin on Kimberly’s face. “We just want to talk,” Kimberly said. Without thinking, Trini lept off the ledge, flying across the basin, and landed on the other side. She stood up, dusting herself off when she heard someone yelling at her, “You really are a Crazy Girl! But… I'm crazy, too!” All of a sudden, Zach jumped over the basin, landed on top of her, and grabbed ahold of leg yelling “I got her!” Next thing Trini knew, the other three followed suite. And then the weird kid, who blew stuff up, fell to his unlikely death. Only, they heard him yelling up at them and she watched as the boys jumped down into the black abyss. Kimberly looked over and asked if she was ready and Trini gave her her best “whatever” look and began walking off. “Wait!,” Kimberly called running after her. “Look, it’s hot. Could I take a swig of your water?” Rolling her eyes, Trini faked annoyance as she handed her water bottle over. Trini watched as Kimberly tilted the her head back, parting her lips, and allowed the water to trickle down her throat. Those lips… Trini was lost looking at Kimberly’s luscious lips. “...I’m really sorry about this,” Trini was brought back to reality by Kimberly’s voice and before Trini could say anything, Kimberly grabbed her and threw them over the ledge together.

After the teens had crossed through the weird barrier in the water, Trini couldn’t help staring at Kimberly’s erect nipples as her wet shirt clinged to her body. Looking her up and down, Trini noticed every water droplet sliding down Kimberly’s thin athletic body. Shaking her head, Trini focused on the issue at hand… they were stuck inside a spaceship with some odd robot-thing talking about how they are called “Power Rangers” and have to save the world. She was 17, what did she know about saving the world? She couldn’t even save herself. As they stepped onto the power grid for the first time to try out this thing called morphing, she couldn’t help glancing up and seeing Kimberly across from her, watching her and giving a slight nod. Trini felt butterflies in her stomach. _I’m in so much trouble_.


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave feedback. I'm still figuring out how to write... heh. If you have any suggestions or things you want to see let me know and I'll see if I can work things in. :)

Kimberly chuckled to herself when she saw Jason yelling out her name, about to jump into the water when he thought she didn’t re-emerge. Then he mentioned running off and she seriously would have at that moment. She was so sick and tired of Angel Grove and its quasi-closed-minded-smallish town mentality and revolving door of acceptable dating choices. She did have a certain presence to maintain, after all. The memory of her father yelling at her in hysterics upon seeing her self-cut hairstyle made her smile. At least she was able to ruffle some feathers this week. No one has ever been able to understand Kimberly and she was starting to think no one ever would.

 

Upon hearing an explosion, she took off with Jason to see Billy Cranston, his dark skin covered in dust from the debris. She thought it odd to see him here… wasn’t he supposedly a good kid? Speaking of-- what _exactly_ did a kid like him do to get placed into Saturday school? The next thing Kimberly knew, some Asian kid she’d seen maybe once or twice at school heads over complaining about them. Then she hears it. A raspy voice clearly annoyed at the attention that is being directed at them in an otherwise isolated area. A rumbling occurs and a short spunky Latina--the owner of that sexy raspy voice--tumbles to the ground on top of Kimberly. Their eyes meet for the briefest of seconds and Kimberly swears she sees the girl’s dark eyes soften before her nose flares and she leaps off Kimberly.

* * *

After learning Billy survived falling into the abyss, and seeing Jason and what’s-his-face (Jack?) jump into the cavern, Kimberly turns toward Trini. She can tell Trini is about to run again and she just can’t allow that to happen. Without thinking, she asks for a drink of Trini’s water, finds herself apologizing to the girl, and then grabs her, pulling them down into the cavern. As they fall, she can feel Trini grab tightly onto her and Kimberly can’t help but enjoy the feeling. They’re all standing on the other side of the water barrier and Kimberly gets the feeling someone is staring at her. Then she notices it… Trini, trying ever so subtly, to look at her-- was she staring at her breasts?! Glancing down, Kimberly noticed her erect nipples and all of a sudden she wondered what it would be like to have Trini sucking on her nipples. _Wait… what the fuck was going on with her? She wasn’t some dyke._

* * *

As they stepped onto the power grid, Kimberly looked up at Trini. She gave the girl a slight nod. This was some weird shit but they were in it together… right?

And then they failed. They failed so bad the Zordan Wall Dude got angry and told them to leave.

Sitting around under the water barrier, everyone but Jason looked at each other trying to come to terms with what they had just learned. Power Rangers. What the hell was that even supposed to mean? Jason came out of the ship a few minutes later in a huff saying something about waiting on him. Kimberly wasn't paying attention, she was too busy stealing glances at Trini. Zach asks who Trini is… calls her “Crazy Girl” again. Kimberly pipes up, “I know her… you go to Angel Grove High, right? Just transferred a week ago? We have English together.” Trini rolled her eyes and huffed. “Actually, my name is TRINI and I moved here last year. We have Biology together.”

* * *

Training without armor has been intense. Kimberly is bruised in places she didn't know existed… but she kind of likes the feeling of pain associated with it. _What does that say about me?_ She trains constantly… her new reflexes leave her feeling restless and itching to move. Trini has opened up a bit more to her. She finds herself gravitating towards Trini when they go to the Pit for training. Kimberly surprises herself when she invites Trini out for dessert one night after a long stint in the Pit. They share a pastry and she can't help but have her eyes linger on Trini’s lips when she licks them. _I wonder what it would be like to taste the sweetness of her lips…_ Trini tries to steal the final bite… wait, was she flirting with Kimberly? Doesn't matter, Kimberly isn't gay… right?

* * *

Back in the Pit, the Rangers have been getting their asses handed to them by the holographic putties. She hears Trini call out her name and turns in time to see a putty coming from her backside. All of a sudden, Trini has tackled Kimberly to the ground, the putty’s attack barely missing their heads. Kimberly is extremely cognizant of Trini’s body, drenched in sweat, on top of her. As Trini is panting over her, Kimberly feels Trini’s knee between her legs, pressed against her mound. All she wants to do in this moment is grind into Trini’s knee. _What?! Snap out of it…!_ She stares up into Trini’s eyes and smirks, “We’ve gotta stop meeting like this.” Trini stares down at Kimberly, giving her an odd look. Kimberly worries she's said something wrong. Trini slides herself up, hands lightly grazing Kimberly's arms as she sits on both knees for a moment on top of Kimberly. Trini’s movement pushed her knee further into Kimberly’s mound, causing her to moan and slightly grind into Trini’s knee. _OMFG that did NOT just happen!!!_ Trini appeared to not notice, thank the gods. She smirked down at Kimberly and said “Well, Princess you make a nice cushion.” before pushing off and extending her arm to help Kimberly. _Worst.Crush.Ever._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini is outside Kimberly's window at night...

Laying in bed, Trini stared at her ceiling, sleep the furthest thing from her mind. She kept replaying the Rangers’ training session in her mind… particularly the part where she had Kimberly pinned beneath her. She remembers how close they were…  the feeling of Kimberly’s hot breath panting into her. Trini remembers staring at Kimberly’s full lips, wanting so desperately to lean down and claim them as hers… the feeling of Kimberly’s chest rising and falling in rapid succession. At one point, she could have sworn Kimberly moaned and tried grinding against her knee but that was crazy, right? 

Unable to sleep, Trini snuck over to Kimberly’s house and climbed the tree outside her window. She stared inside, watching the sleeping Pink Ranger and wondering what she was dreaming about. Trini watched as Kimberly began fidgeting in her sleep, mumbling something indecipherable through the halfway-open window. The wind started to pick up and Trini heard a distant rumble of thunder in the distance which she chose as her cue to leave-- that is until she caught site of Kimberly’s now bare stomach, her shirt having rode up her body. Trini studied her chiseled abs and pert breasts, nipples erect from the cool of the evening breeze. She wanted to close her mouth over Kimberly’s nipples and suck--  _ oh!  _ Moving closer to the open window, Trini could hear the Pink Ranger mumbling something before she started to moan. She followed Kimberly’s hands, as one snaked its way into her underwear and began, Trini could only assume, circling her clit. A darkness fell over Trini as she realized she was bearing witness to a private moment that she wanted so badly to be about  _ her.  _ But she knew there was no way that would happen… Kimberly was straight after all. She was probably thinking of Jason… Trini was still lost in thought-- feelings of sadness and anger building up inside of her-- when she heard Kimberly gasp in ecstasy. Feelings she hadn’t experienced before…  _ jealousy! …  _ when dealing with Kimberly surged through her. All she could think about was how she wanted to beat Jason senseless because she just knew-- knew -- the former cheerleader was imagining the former football hero. Feeling dejected and upset, Trini quietly jumped out of the tree and escaped into the night, lost in her thoughts.

* * *

 

“Trini! Wait up!” the Pink Ranger ran after Trini when second period let out. Smiling, Kim looped her arm through Trini's and pulled her close. Trini took a deep breath in at the sudden closeness and felt her heart skip a beat. “So… how'd you do on the biology exam last period?” Kimberly asked. Trini grimaced, “Ugh, can we pretend that exam never happened? I’ll be lucky to pass the semester. What about you?” Kimberly looked at Trini out of the corner of her eye, a mischievous grin in place. “Oh, you know… 98 percent. Biology is kinda my thing. I could tutor you, ya know… DNA spelled backwards is “AND” as in you and me.” Kimberly winks at Trini and rushes over to Jason and Billy who she spots coming out of Pre-Cal.

_ Did Kimberly just flirt with me?!  _ Trini stopped in her tracks, processing what just happened. Then she happened to look up and catch Kimberly in hysterics, noticing Jason’s hand on her arm as they laughed at something while Billy stood there looking lost. She felt the jealousy build up inside of her and when Kimberly caught sight of her, Trini stalked off in a huff.

* * *

 

Jason clapped his hands, “Nice, Trini! You had amazing follow through there. The only thing I would change is dropping your shoulder a bit more to get more of a lift due to your size. Here, watch me do it with Kimberly” Trini glowered.  _ Could they be any more obvious?  _ She watched as Jason attacked Kimberly, who dropped her shoulder and flipped him, then pounced on top of him, straddling his torso as she pinned his arms over his head. Trini couldn’t stand it anymore, the blatant sexual tension being thrown in her face. She kept seeing Kimberly touching herself the night before… remembering her moans. The rage was bottling up inside of her, consuming her, and the next thing she knew she was standing over Jason... after he suggested they try the move together… blood on her hands where she punched him several times in the face.

 

“What the fuck, Trini?” he yelled. Billy and Zach swooped in, Billy attending to Jason and Zach pulling Trini off. “Yo, Crazy Girl, you need to chill out, dude” Zach said before she broke free of his grasp. She looked over at Kimberly, who was frozen in motion looking back and forth between Jason and Trini. At the site of Kimberly bending down, placing her hands on Jason’s head Trini lost all control and ran off, jumping through the water portal, and running through the quarry. She stopped when she approached the watering hole… she knew this area well. Trini used to watch Kimberly (from afar) when she would go cliff diving. Kimberly never knew she always had an audience. She sat on a broken tree trunk and started crying. It was at this moment she realized her feelings for Kimberly were more than physical. It was in this moment she realized she didn’t want to just fuck her friend… she wanted to be everything to her. It was in this moment she realized she was in love… and it was a love that would remain unrequited because she had to fall for a straight girl.

 

_ Snap _

  
At the sound of someone approaching her, Trini jumped up ready to fight. When she saw who it was, her anxiety jumped higher than ever.  _ Run, stupid!  _ She willed her legs to run far away but they wouldn’t listen. She prepared herself for what was coming… but nothing could prepare her for what followed.


End file.
